


Come and Ride with Me

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Or At Least I Tried, PWP without Porn, SQUINT TO SEE THE SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Park Chanyeol’s antithesis exists in the form of Park Chanyeol behind closed doors.





	Come and Ride with Me

The Park Motor Corporation is one of South Korea’s leading automaker companies known for its prestigious record in the business industry, even venturing into the manufacture of any and all types of vehicles as the years went by, including a motorcycle franchise which the company's heir developed himself. Everyone in the corporate world wanted a bite of the sheer influence that the company holds. It is an empire, quite literally — and what’s an empire without its emperor, right?

His name is Park Chanyeol — probably, _no_ , definitely South Korea’s most eligible bachelor as of late. He had been quite visible to the public eye throughout his childhood, and even more so in the past couple of months since he took over the company’s chairmanship upon his father’s retirement. Chanyeol is, in the purest sense of the word, a good boy. He was brought up in a way that would make military school seem like a haven.

Three Bs — that’s what he is. Beauty. Brains. Body. Oh yes, he’s definitely all that.

In addition, Chanyeol’s skills in basketball rivaled that of professionals. In fact, he could’ve passed for one had he decided to choose said path. Being the ace in the team, many mourned Chanyeol’s departure when he graduated from high school and had to leave for university in the States. Seasonals just wasn’t the same without a certain Park Chanyeol on the court. Speaking of which, Chanyeol finished university with flying colors — being magna cum laude, not summa cum laude, but still, it was no easy feat. Not when you graduated from an Ivy League school — Harvard, no less.

And if that wasn’t enough, he was an active student leader too — always up to date with the current issues of society and ever so present in various extracurricular activities — acting like he didn’t have too much on his plate as it is. As if the loads of homework the professors, who thought they were God’s gift to mankind because of their oh-so-superior-intellect, weren’t enough to turn any normal student into a madman already.

Through it all, Chanyeol made everything look like a walk in the park, or maybe, runway would be more apt a term; Chanyeol, after all, is more than capable of giving them top models in the fashion world a run for their money. Chanyeol is all things a perfect gentleman should be, and  _more._  Never did he once complain despite the fact that he didn’t have a say in the course his life should take. Everything in his existence had been predetermined, and Chanyeol, being the perfect son that he is, was ever so compliant to his father’s requests.

What the public doesn’t realize is that Park Chanyeol is so much more than what meets the eye.

Park Chanyeol’s antithesis exists in the form of Park Chanyeol behind closed doors.

In the bedroom, Chanyeol was anything but polite.

***

“Fuck this shit!” Baekhyun cursed under his breath as he cut his finger on a shard of glass that he was flipping merely a few seconds ago. He brought said finger to his mouth and started to suck the blood off — ignoring the sting that the wound caused.

“Do you have any idea how expensive I bought that goblet for? You have to pay for that,” a deep voice sounded from somewhere in front of him, and he couldn’t help but gape at the person who was standing across him. Baekhyun had to thank the bar counter for holding him up since he suddenly felt his knees go weak.

***

Byun Baekhyun has been working as a bartender in this godforsaken bar named  _Exotique_  for who knows how long. Paying for university called for sacrifices, and sacrifice, Baekhyun did. It’s not like he could work at that quaint little bookstore he had always loved — bookstores didn’t usually open at night, and he wasn’t the type of person who would be caught dead wearing an apron, had he decided to work in a fast food chain. At least, at the bar, they let him wear what he wants as long as his outfit is generally black in color. It was his only option. He had to go to class during the day so here he is, sucking it up, like the fighter he’s been raised to become. After all, what’s four years of pain compared to the rewards to be reaped once he finally graduates. Right?

In the several months that he had worked at the bar, never had he paid much attention to his surroundings. It’s not like he was here to make friends anyway, he reasons. Besides, the lesser you know, the better.

Baekhyun wasn’t dumb and he knew that their establishment was the most prestigious of its kind. It catered to the elite of the elite. Celebrities sought refuge in the confines of said bar — letting themselves forget the outside world for a few unadulterated hours of pure freedom. Everyone knows all hell will break loose if the media gets hold of so much as their guest list. Basically, Baekhyun, as well as the rest of the staff, are paid to keep their mouth shut. And when you had a paycheck that fat, you’d be more than happy to do as you’re told.

***

“Hey!” the man snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun’s face and he shook his head from side-to-side, as if waking from a trance.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to…” Baekhyun sputtered. Oh man, this was _so_ bad.

Baekhyun had to keep himself from shutting his eyes for the storm of curses that was sure to come. Oh yes, he had heard stories about the owner of the bar — awful stories. He clung to the counter for support instead — seeking purchase against the cold marble in an attempt to calm himself.

“I was just joking,” his 'boss' chuckled, and Baekhyun released the breath that he didn’t even notice he’d been holding.

Baekhyun could only blink when said man edged in closer — his hot breath ghosting over his cheeks as he leaned over the bar.

“I was, however, not joking when I said that you have to pay,” the man actually had the audacity to smirk, and Baekhyun almost slapped him across his pretty face. 'Almost' being the operative word, since one, contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun did have self-control, and two, slapping that face, he hated himself for admitting it, would just be a blasphemy of some sort. He was handsome all right. Those ads in the television didn’t do him justice at all.

“Um…” was all Baekhyun could say before he found himself being pulled by the hand. The man scribbled something on his outstretched palm before curling it on itself, placing a swift kiss on his knuckles before striding away.

It took Baekhyun a full five minutes to snap out of his reveries, and he felt blood rush to his ears. Nobody did that to Byun Baekhyun. He refuses to let someone have the satisfaction of being able to scare him. In this life, Baekhyun did the bullying. CEO or no CEO, Baekhyun was having none of it. He took a quick glance at his palm and he just had to smile to himself. If there was something Baekhyun was good at, it was playing games. And if that guy wanted to play games, Baekhyun would be more than happy to do just that.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
Room 614  
  
~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun blew his bangs off of his face as he stood in front of the closed door that had a plate with the number 614 emblazoned on it. He made it a point to change his sneakers into his black killer boots. The man was tall, he figured, and he was not gonna let himself loose that easily. Baekhyun was a beautiful man and he knew it. Baekhyun didn’t become anxious just because of men. Men get anxious because of Baekhyun. Thus, he was more than confident that by the end of the night, he’d emerge victorious. Boy was he so wrong.

He took a deep breath before bringing his hand up to knock ever so lightly on the ornate carvings that adorned the soft wood — plastering a smile on his face that has won him a lot of favors in the past. If there was one thing Baekhyun was good at, it was using his charms to his advantage. What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

What he failed to foresee though, is the half-naked form of the man who welcomed him into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Baekhyun felt his mouth go dry as he trailed his eyes on the glorious expanse of tanned skin across the man’s perfectly chiseled abdominal muscles, moving up to revel in his well-built pectorals, and finally settling on the toothbrush that was on his mouth. Baekhyun thought it would be better if  _other things_  were in the place of that toothbrush. The man had this amused grin on his face and Baekhyun couldn’t even bring himself to get mad anymore. He didn’t have the will to protest when said man beckoned for him to come in with merely a sign of his fingers. It may have had something to do with his swaying ass as he retreated to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth, though. Baekhyun ogled until the  ~~ass~~ man completely disappeared out of sight behind the bathroom door.  _That_  was such a shame.

Baekhyun was still standing by the door where the man had left him when the bathroom door opened once more. He hastily looked up to the source of the sound. It was his biggest mistake — or not.

There stood on the door frame was the man who was very pleasing to the eyes. His tanned skin seemed to glow even more from the yellow light emanating from the bathroom. Baekhyun was mesmerized at the way he shook his wet hair from his face, and he felt his ears burn up for the second time that night — all for the same person, although for a completely different reason this time around.

“It seems that we have gotten on the wrong foot earlier. Mister?” Baekhyun didn’t notice that the man had crossed the distance between them and was now merely a foot away — extending a hand with a smile on his face that showed a lone dimple on his left cheek. Baekhyun thought he’s the most handsome man he has ever met.

“Byun Baekhyun,” he croaked in response. That’s a first. Byun Baekhyun never croaked in front of anyone unless he had the flu. He had a weird feeling that this man will be the death of him.

“Okay, then. I’m Chanyeol. Just Chanyeol,” the man spoke, voice barely a whisper as he stepped nearer.

Personal space be damned. Baekhyun knew he’d regret this in the morning but what the hell, it’s not every day that a prince — yes, because he can only be called that, comes knocking at your door. Or in this case, lets you in so willingly when you knock. Baekhyun could care less. It was, after all, the 21st century already. To hell with chastity. Not even oxygen is pure nowadays. That was Baekhyun’s last coherent thought as he let himself be pushed against the door — abandoning his sanity even just for the night.

Baekhyun fastened his legs over Chanyeol’s bare torso as the latter hoisted him up and pinned him against the door with his own body; the movement causing the loosely hanging towel around his waist to come off completely — making Baekhyun aware of Chanyeol’s need as his throbbing manhood pressed against the side of his thigh. Baekhyun mentally congratulated himself for wearing skin tight jeans that night —  _only_  skin tight jeans. 

“Commando?” Chanyeol smiled the same amused smile he seemed to be giving Baekhyun a lot as he snaked one hand underneath Baekhyun's jeans, only to be met by the feeling of bare flesh. This seemed to snap something in the giant, and Baekhyun could swear he heard Chanyeol growl as he dropped Baekhyun in haste and yanked his jeans down, with Baekhyun kicking them off once they pooled at his ankles; immediately assuming his previous position by jumping up as Chanyeol pushed him against the door once more.

“Why not? Easy access is…” the rest of Baekhyun’s words were drowned when a pair of frantic lips crashed against his own. Chanyeol tasted like mint — may it be the aftershave or the toothpaste, Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Not when Chanyeol was starting to tug his jacket off with such brute force that the buttons actually gave.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Baekhyun teased — letting his eyeballs roll to the back of his head at the sensation of Chanyeol’s tongue mapping out his jaw — his hand doing wonders on his nipples as he successfully rid him of his shirt in mere seconds.

“Oh, _please_. I’m not the one whose knees are vibrating,” Chanyeol whispered into his ear — nipping at the lobe before licking oh-so-slowly — sending a jolt through Baekhyun’s spine.

And Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was right. He could feel his very own legs shivering against the pale skin of Chanyeol’s waist where they were wrapped around. He knew he ought to be shy, ashamed even. But he knew he couldn’t blame himself — not when he’s been holding it in ever since Chanyeol opened the door for him.

Chanyeol was now leisurely lapping at his clavicles, heading south towards his left nipple, blowing hot air on it before engulfing it in his mouth while his free hand teased the other. Baekhyun couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at the action. He was feeling sensitive all over and at that moment, he was finally convinced that there isn’t a thing that Park Chanyeol can’t do. His tongue, among other things, is just as equally talented as the rest of his whole being. Chanyeol abruptly stopped his ministrations and Baekhyun whimpered at the loss. He opened one eye and peeked at the man before him curiously — obviously frustrated.

“Now, why does it seem that I’m the one indebted here? I thought I made it clear that  _you_  were going to pay?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in confusion for a fraction of a second before his lips twitched in that all too familiar smirk that had Chanyeol drawn to him ever since he stepped into the bar that night. Oh yes, he wasn’t a genius for nothing. He may not be as cunning as his cousin Sehun, but let’s just say, Chanyeol had a way of manipulating things to get what he wants.

“Oh, poor you. You know you could’ve just asked,” Baekhyun grinned triumphantly as he placed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s lips before pushing him off to go down on his knees.

Baekhyun let his breath ghost over Chanyeol’s cock that was already half-mast, and momentarily lifted his head to look at the latter’s reaction just for the kick of it. Chanyeol had his eyes closed and the impatience was showing on his delicate features. When Baekhyun didn’t do so much as breathe a couple more of times, Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him, only to find his lips upturned in a mischievous smirk.

“Well, what’re you waiting for?” Chanyeol was way exasperated by this time.

“Say please,” Baekhyun giggled as he felt Chanyeol’s grip on his shoulders considerably tighten.

“Please. Baekhyun. Just,” Chanyeol’s ragged breathing felt like music to his ears.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun muttered and without so much as a warning, he flipped their positions, pinning Chanyeol’s thighs on the door with his left hand. Yes, Baekhyun was strong. He knew he could’ve very well fought Chanyeol when he made advances towards him. The thing is, he didn’t want to.

Chanyeol fisted his hands on Baekhyun’s ash brown tresses as Baekhyun started to lick his balls while he pumped Chanyeol’s member with his dominant hand in a slow pace that drove Chanyeol crazy. He leisurely lapped at the underside of his cock, tracing the vein as he went, until he reached the tip. He gave the head a soft kiss before looking up at Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hmmm?”

“Look at me. Don’t look anywhere else or I’ll stop. Understand?”

Chanyeol could only nod in response.

“I want you to come for me,”Baekhyun said before he took the whole of Chanyeol’s length at once — taking in as much of the appendage as he could, pumping what his mouth couldn’t accommodate with his hand.

Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to look away even if he wanted to. Baekhyun’s gaze held him at loss for words — or maybe that was Baekhyun’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Whichever it was, Chanyeol was pretty sure that Baekhyun was a man like no other.

Chanyeol marveled at how Baekhyun could stay as gorgeous as ever as he bobbed his head up and down along his shaft — his breath hitching whenever Baekhyun did an experimental flick of his tongue on the slit of his manhood.

When Baekhyun hollowed his cheek, Chanyeol thought he could see stars at the back of his skull, but he refused to tear his gaze from where it was connected with Baekhyun’s eyes.

When Baekhyun hummed at the back of his throat, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel his resolve drop. He allowed himself to release all the tension from the familiar pooling in his stomach but he still didn’t look away. Strings of hot white pleasure wracked through his body as he came.

As Baekhyun swallowed and licked him clean, Chanyeol thought he had never looked more beautiful.

Chanyeol then pulled Baekhyun to stand back up — replacing his hands on either side of his hips as soon as he got to his eye level.

“Would that suffice, Sir?” Baekhyun breathed into Chanyeol’s ear — the man still panting as he brought their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss — letting him taste himself on his tongue.

“It’s more than enough payment. But I’m not quite done with you just yet,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath as soon as their lips parted for much needed oxygen.

No sooner did Baekhyun find himself being hoisted off the floor again as Chanyeol carried him bridal style to the bed — laying him on the soft mattress — nicely spread out for him to devour. Chanyeol gently crawled on top of him — bare bodies touching at all the right places. Baekhyun thought they fit like a puzzle — it was as if their bodies were made for each other. He was no virgin, but no man has ever made him feel this way before. And he was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual — if the way Chanyeol caressed his curves with so much tenderness was anything to go by.

It was Baekhyun’s turn to shut his eyes as he felt Chanyeol’s hands slowly make their way to his nether regions, coaxing him to spread his legs with a slight tug, before inserting a wet finger into his heat. Baekhyun was so delirious with want he didn't even register when and where Chanyeol had gotten lube. He couldn’t help but buck up into the touch — wanting more,  _needing_  more. Chanyeol, as if on cue, added a second finger, then a third, scissoring it inside of Baekhyun so as to stretch him in preparation.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol panted as he fumbled with the condom packet, pumping his erection twice before sliding it on.

“Ye-e-e-s,” Baekhyun sputtered, eyes still closed.

“Look at me.” Baekhyun felt compelled to obey.

“I want you to come for me.” It was all Chanyeol said before he brought himself to hover over Baekhyun once again — holding his hands against the mattress on either side of his head — capturing his mouth in a fiery battle of tongues as he started to push in.

Baekhyun’s screams of pain and pleasure tangled with Chanyeol’s grunts and suppressed moans — the sounds muffled by their tongues that were engaged in a dance for dominance. As Baekhyun tightened his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, Chanyeol took it as a cue to move — thrusting in and out at a slow pace first before eventually gaining momentum.

When Chanyeol felt the delicious friction from the clenching of Baekhyun’s walls around him, he broke the kiss to hover above him once more, engaging the smaller in a staring battle — wanting nothing more than to see that look of pleasure wash over his features — the look that was only for him. As Baekhyun tipped over the edge, he found himself unable to look away from Chanyeol’s dark orbs — mirroring the lust he probably had on his own eyes as well. A couple of thrusts later, Baekhyun felt his entire being shudder as he came. He lifted his head to capture Chanyeol’s lips as he felt him empty inside him.

Chanyeol slumped over Baekhyun with his head on the crook of his shoulder — the both of them a tangle of sweaty limbs in a heap on the bed. As their erratic breathing started to slow down, Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun and laid beside him — gathering him in a hug with the latter's back against the former’s chest.

“I think I love you,” Chanyeol breathed into Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun could feel his smile against his shoulder.

“I see that you have the ASG syndrome,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

"The what?" came Chanyeol's confused voice.

"After sex glow syndrome. Since, you know. You're so enamored with my ASG to the point that you think you love me," Baekhyun turned in Chanyeol's arms to send him an impish smile, proud of his witty comeback to what could have been an awkward conversation, because, let's face it, Chanyeol was just caught up in the moment. And they only just met for fuck's sake. 

Chanyeol could only roll his eyes at the smaller. "Wow, Sehun wasn't lying when he said the bartender at my bar is a little shit, huh?"

"Little what!?" Baekhyun bolted up, indignant. The nerve of Mister Oh to badmouth him. This is how he gets repaid after he made sure that that ungrateful bastard's old fashioned was always on point? He makes a mental note to skimp on the bitters the next time.

"That's fine. Now, you're  _my_  little shit," Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled Baekhyun back down and pressed his face against his chest, hugging Baekhyun tighter until the bartender stopped squirming.

"I am not a little shit!" Baekhyun pushed against Chanyeol's chest with all his might, glaring at the latter with what he thought was a look of pure hatred. Chanyeol just thought he looked like a kicked puppy — a _very cute_ kicked puppy.

"Fine, you're not a little shit. You didn't object when I said that you're  _mine_ , though. That's good, because I don't plan on letting you go, ever," Chanyeol was amused when Baekhyun all but folded into himself, delighting in the scarlet tinge that adorned the latter's cheeks upon hearing his words.

"See? ASG syndrome," Baekhyun mumbled lowly, not meeting Chanyeol's eyes.  _Just what the hell did he get himself into?_

"No, it's not," Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun's chin so that they were facing each other. He can't help but be endeared by the look of confusion in those pretty brown orbs. "And to prove to you that it's not just some nonsense syndrome, why don't you let me take you out on a date? What time do you get off work?" Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at the blushing Baekhyun, yelping when Baekhyun punched him in the chest.

"I get off work when you say so,  _Sir_ ," Baekhyun bit his lip to keep a straight face, albeit unsuccessfully since Chanyeol started tickling him at that exact same time.

"Oh yeah? Well, bartender Byun, you're lucky tonight. You get off work early, and you get to experience the best date with the best man ever," Chanyeol muttered excitedly, jolting out of the bed in seconds and dragging Baekhyun with him. 

Chanyeol started gathering the fallen pieces of clothing on the floor, tossing Baekhyun's clothes to him in the process. Baekhyun was more confused than ever, but felt obliged to comply. Once he was completely dressed, he turned around to follow Chanyeol's movement as the giant went into his walk-in closet, emerging seconds later with something that made Baekhyun's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"Byun Baekhyun, are you ready for the ride of your lifetime?" Chanyeol smirked as he thrust the helmet into Baekhyun's arms, a similar one clutched in his other hand. 

Chanyeol all but dragged the stunned Baekhyun out the door and into the elevator, the bartender too shocked to even form a proper response as his brain tried to catch up with the fast turn of events. He had no time to contemplate further when the elevator reached the basement and Baekhyun was faced with the horror that was a big motorbike. 

"Hell, no," Baekhyun's voice quivered. He really didn't trust motorbikes. If cars that had four wheels could get out of control and get flipped over on the road, how much more a motorbike that only had two wheels?

"Hell, yes," Chanyeol singsonged as he nudged Baekhyun towards the vehicle, mounting it first before guiding Baekhyun to sit behind him, bringing Baekhyun's hands to wrap around his waist securely.

As the engine revved, Baekhyun tightened his hold on Chanyeol, hoping against hope that he survives the ride, and wondering how the fuck in the world breaking a glass led to his current situation.

As they breezed through the still night of downtown Seoul, however, Baekhyun couldn't help the smile that crept up his face as he nuzzled Chanyeol's neck, thinking that perhaps, injuring himself with broken glass wasn't too bad, after all. Baekhyun's smile grew wider as he felt Chanyeol's left hand squeeze his smaller ones for a moment before replacing them back on the handlebar.

_Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just ASG syndrome, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether failure in life are part and parcel of my existence, TYVM.  
> \- The TEASER OMG YOU GUYS kajHSJKDFSHJKJHASDJAjdjash A BITCH IS : NOT CALM  
> \- I suck at titles but see, Baekhyun did COME and RIDE with Chanyeol. istg I'm funnier irl! I. AM. SORRY. =///  
> \- I know this one's suckier than usual. I just wanted to write something short just 'coz I needed to practice writing smut for this WIP I have based on DMUMT verse ='(((  
> \- If anybody has the HD photos of the boys' outfits in the teaser, send them my way pleaaase! T^T  
> \- HMU on Twitter to spazz about ChanBaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms well-appreciated. \o/


End file.
